Daybreak
by nevertrulyleave
Summary: Two years after her sudden disappearance, Mikan returns to the academy with cut hair and Kazoumi Luna in tow. But is she the same Mikan? What happened to her?
1. Wake

I randomly got hit by this idea at five in the morning (that blessed time when I get most of my decent ideas) and decided to roll with it. It's my first Gakuen Alice fic so I really hope I get some positive comments!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the manga or anime _Gakuen Alice._**

Here we go:

_"What do you mean, she's gone?"_

_Hotaru pushed against the arms restraining her, her face awash with angry tears. "Let me go! I have to find her!"_

_Her brother looked down at her sadly. "We are looking for her, Hotaru. But it's too dangerous for you. We looked at Hyuuga-san's description of the men that she was with and found a match. They're very dangerous criminals, onee-san."_

_"No!" Hotaru screamed, struggling harder. Through her blind rage, she was able to focus on a dark haired boy standing mutely in the corner. "Natsume!" she shrieked, abandoning herself to hysteria. "You said you would protect her! You lied! You _let _them take her!"_

_Ruka stiffened and took a slight step away from Hotaru, who looked like she might shoot Natsume with whatever weapons she was sure to have on her. Narumi-sensei tried to calm her. "Imai-chan..." "No!" Hotaru screamed mercilessly, eyes locked on Natsume, still struggling to get at him from her brother's grip. "He promised her he would! She trusted him!"_

_Natsume didn't look at anyone as he walked out. Ruka paused for only a moment before following, leaving Hotaru and her screaming sobs with the adults..._

_

* * *

_It had been two years since Mikan had disappeared from the academy. A few months ago, despite the protests of Narumi-sensei, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, and Misaki-senpai (not sensei), the search party had been officially disbanded. It wasn't a rumor that was exactly spread around, but very few believed she was still alive.

Mikan's friends had been hit the hardest by her disappearance. Hotaru was more withdrawn and moody than ever before, Tsubasa stopped causing trouble (which sounds like a good thing, but it wasn't really), Ruka had gone back to his lapse of depression, and Narumi-sensei barely left the teacher's lounge anymore (not that he did that much before, but like with Tsubasa, it was viewed as a bad thing.)

But Natsume was definitely the worst. He didn't talk to anyone except for Ruka, and that was only occasionally. He skipped class all the time, didn't attend any social events, and mostly hung around, hidden, in the grounds. It had been months since he had set anything on fire.

Everyone except for Hotaru was seriously worried about him.

Hotaru had never forgiven him. She still believed it was his fault, and the grief over Mikan, which could have brought them together (not romantically, but at least friend-wise), tore them apart.

It was a lonely existence.

* * *

Which was why it was a total shock when a black limo with no license plate pulled up, uninvited, to the academy grounds.

Immediately all the students ran out to see who was so bold as to drive up to the prestigious Alice Academy with no invitation or warning of any kind. It had to be someone classy, if the limo was any kind of indication.

The driver's door opened and the chauffeur stepped out in full uniform, brass buttons, brimmed hat, the real deal. Someone in the crowd whistled their approval. _Impressive._

He reached for the passenger handle as Hotaru and Natsume arrived, having been dragged to the scene by Iincho and Ruka. Hotaru crossed her arms stubbornly and Natsume looked away.

A slight girl stepped out, wearing large, stylish sunglasses, a faded rock tee, and ripped denim short-shorts. She seemed to ooze coolness, the kind girls crave but come effortlessly to some girls. That kind of coolness.

She had a short, scooped haircut, dark brown with blond highlights. The yard began to buzz. Was she a foreign superstar? A budding model? She couldn't be from a small village like most of the others at the academy. She was too sophisticated.

Then the girl took off her sunglasses, shook out her perfectly styled hair, and tucked the sunglasses into it. Her all-too-familair eyes pierced the crowd.

It couldn't be her. Sakura Mikan had died, or at least was in unbelievable pain. She couldn't be standing here, eyes cool as moons, face expressionless, as she surveyed her former classmates. She didn't even look like Mikan. Mikan was always emotional, not emotionless. Mikan dressed properly and childishly, not like a rich and famous celebrity. Mikan had long hair teased into pigtails, not short, sculpted hair. Even in her appearance, she had broken too many promises made to the people she loved.

And then from behind her, out stepped another girl from the limo. Unlike Mikan, she was perfectly recognizable. She still had the same reddish hair, the same chilling smile, the same masked wildness behind her sweet eyes.

Kazoumi Luna smiled up at the beating sun and shielded her eyes from the light. With her free arm, she looped elbows with Mikan like they were best buddies. The buzzing at Mikan's shocking appearance immediately ceased as everyone held their breath.

Mikan didn't shake Luna off. Instead, she tightened the link and shut the car door with her foot. She blinked at the school coldly as if it had done her countless personal wrongs. Then she spoke, her voice icy.

"It's nice to be back." she drawled, her voice nothing like the gigglish squeal it had been before.

Luna laughed, an innocent yet foreboding sound. "Isn't it?" she said cheerfully, and she stepped forward, still arm-in-arm with Mikan, and the sun spotlighted them as if it was the beginning of a show.


	2. Rise

Only 2 reviews by today... but some alerts and favoriting! Thank you all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the franchise of Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

**Hotaru, who had been watching in stunned silence with Iincho, Ruka, and Natsume (who didn't _look _stunned, but was at least silent,) suddenly bolted forward. "Mikan!"

But before she could get any closer, Natsume grabbed her wrist. She kicked him, hard, in the knees. but he didn't loosen his grip or look away from Mikan, or, more specifically, her chopped hair. "Let go of me, baka!" Hotaru yelled, trying to pry his fingers off. "No." he said firmly. "Are you blind? Something's obviously wrong with her."

Since he hadn't spoken in so long, everyone was shocked into silence. Hotaru, defeated by Natsume's crushing logic, went back to intently watching Mikan.

She and Luna glided majestically through the crowd, awed students making way for them as they passed. Eventually, only one didn't move.

Hotaru and Ruka groaned. _Tsubasa-senpai._

Tsubasa blinked at Mikan in shock. "Chibi?" he asked hesitantly. Even with Mikan's new wardrobe and apparent attitude, he still automatically braced himself for a flying hug.

One didn't come.

Luna glanced ever so subtly at Mikan. Mikan lowered her sunglasses back over her eyes and smiled at Tsubasa patronizingly, which looked very odd considering he had a good six inches on her. "Senpai." she said sweetly, with an insincerity a toddler could see through. **(A/N I think that's an HP quote. It's from somewhere.) **"How nice to see you again. Are you well?" Without waiting for an answer, she blew past him, not even touching him. He gazed after her, openmouthed.

Luna trotted after her, a small satisfied smiled on her face. As Mikan strode away from Tsubasa, the back of her neck was exposed by her short haircut.

There was no soul-sucking mark. **(A/N Ha! Fake-out!) **Mikan had chosen to come back arm-in-arm with Luna of her own free will.

Hotaru blinked after them. "What's _wrong_ with her?" she managed. "Mikan's _nice. _And _stupid._"

But Natsume was already walking away, trailed cautiously by Ruka. Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "You know," she called after him, "you don't look nearly as impressive walking away as you do standing your ground."

His steps didn't falter, but Ruka broke into a run to catch up with him.

* * *

Luna caught up with Mikan, grinning fiendishly in a way only Luna could grin fiendishly. "That was brilliant, Mikan! And here I was thinking you couldn't act! Keep this up, and you'll do great." She reached out to grasp Mikan's shoulder in what was supposed to be a friendly gesture.

Immediately, Mikan's hand rose and slapped Luna's away. "_Don't _touch me, you b-" She took a deep breath, regained some composure, and started again, her voice still hostile.

"Look, Kazoumi. I'm not doing this for anyone but myself. This is _my _life on the line, not yours, so I wouldn't be so blase about it if I were you. You are _not_ to touch me, or suggest we are anything but friends. And-" She poked a finger to Luna's neck, her tone menacing, "-you-are not-to touch- Hyuuga- or Imai. They're _my_ job, got it?"

Luna smirked over Mikan's accusatory glare. "Still a bit ticked about last time, huh? Relax. Let's just find Narumi for now, 'kay?" She took Mikan's hand and dragged her towards Narumi-sensei's office. Mikan slid her sunglasses back into place, and her heart clenched.

_I'm really sorry, Natsume, Hotaru..._

_But I've got to be the one to keep _you _safe this time. I really don't think you can help me this time._

_

* * *

_I used a lot of italics this chapter. Probably more on the way. Anyway, please R & R!


	3. Stretch

I think some of you like it! Yay! Huzzah-huzzah! Please continue to read and review!

**Disclaimer: I am so not fond of these things. Take a wild guess.**

Luna and Mikan sait in side-by-side plush white chairs in Narumi's office, Narumi pacing restlessly in front of them. Both girls lounged lazzily in the chairs as if it was their office, not his. Mikan leaned into the chair so her feet were higher than her head.

Finally, Narumi stopped pacing and turned to them. "So, exactly what happened again? Just for the record." he asked, trying futilely to process Mikan's incredible story.

Mikan sighed in exasperation. "Like I said, sensei. Luna found me a few months ago with the criminals that you saw abduct me. Thankfully, she helped me escape using her Alice and brought me to where she lives. She let me stay there until I was fully healed, and then we decided to come back to the academy. I can't explain it, but she's done a moral turnaround. I would trust her with my life."

Luna smiled angelically at Narumi while Mikan met his attempt at a penetrating gaze steadily. Narumi kept it for a few moments, the gave up and sighed, grinding hid forehead with the flat of his palm. "It's an unbelievable story, Mikan-chan." he said slowly. "But your credibility does precede you. You're a terrible liar, anyway, so that's something of an asset."

Luna smirked smugly at Narumi's back, and Mikan could read her expression perfectly: _My, how things can change._

Narumi checked his records. "Well, since neither you or Luna-chan ever actually stopped being a student here, you'll rejoin your class tomorrow. You'll be Junior Division this year, of course. Class A. That's where-"

Mikan closed her eyes behind her sunglasses. _Please no-_

"-Imai-chan, Iincho, Ruka-kun, and Natsume-kun are! I'm sure they'll be pleased to see you, Mikan-chan!"

_What'd I ever do to you, God? Huh? Am I such a bad person for trying to KEEP THE PEOPLE I LOVE ALIVE? HUH?_

Luna snatched the class schedules from Narumi. "Great!" she said enthusiastically. "We'll get settled in and head to class tomorrow. Come on Michan!" **(A/N That's not a typo. Luna calls Mikan 'Michan' as a nickname.)** She flounced out.

Mikan stood to follow, but before she could, she felt Narumi-sensei's arms envelop her. She blinked in surprise.

"I'm very glad you're safe, Mikan-chan." he murmured, ignoring the fact she had stiffened when he touched her. "Everyone here really missed you, you know."

Mikan's eyes closed in horror.

_I missed everyone too, sensei. I really, really missed them. And you._

_I still miss all of you very much._

_Because the Sakura Mikan you knew still hasn't and won't ever come home..._

She patted Narumi on the back, and he released her. She smiled, sickeningly sweet as Luna had taught her, eyes hidden by sunglasses still. The sunglasses had been a good idea.

"That's really, ah... sweet, sensei." she drawled, placing biting mockery carefully on each word. She bit her tongue, spun on her three-inch heel, and strode out after Luna, who had been waiting outside.

She turned to shut the door behind her. Luna waited a few feet away, texting the boss at warp speed, still smirking from their seamless success. Mikan turned back around after carefully shutting the door and promptly crashed into someone. She stumbled, but the mystery person caught her before she fell. Her eyes widened. _I know these hands. Crap. _

She looked up hesitantly. Her eyes widened just a little more, then she squeezed them shut behind her night-black shades.

_Natsume._

_

* * *

_WhaHA! Cliffhanger! I am awesome at those evil things!

I'm sorry this is so short, it was really more of a filler chapter...

I recently realized that in this story, Luna smirks, like, thirty times. Does anyone have a better word than smirk that is like smirk but not smirk?

Anyway, please R & R!


	4. Blink

I know, I know...it took me forever to update. Sorry! I went on vacation and came back with a blank brain. Forgive me!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story. Sorry, bored Japanese lawyers who probe this site for fun.**

**

* * *

**Mikan opened her eyes tentatively behind her glasses. Natsume was still there, the familiar calculating look in his eyes, unblinking. She flinched as if he had raised a hand to strike her.

Then she jumped back as Luna tackled him with a flying hug. Mikan sighed. Luna was the worst headcase she had ever worked with. She was too theatrical to get the job done right. But she was still necessary to their mission, and Mikan's own personal mission. So she could put up with her.

"Natsume-kun!" Luna squealed gleefully, clinging to him tightly. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Get off me." he said coolly, prying her from his waist. He cast Mikan a sideways look that said, _You two make a weird pair._

She felt her cheeks heat up, and she quickly looked away, remembering not to make eye contact, even through the glasses. _Keep it together, Sakura. You can do better than this. _She had rained so hard and so long not to screw up this moment, but she could feel her grip on the moment slipping away.

Natsume had finally escaped Luna's death grip by setting her designer jacket on fire. Mikan smirked as she jumped around, trying to beat it out, yelping. "Easy, Lulu." she murmured softly, throatily. "He's still a fire hazard." Luna looked up at the assigned nickname and winked at Mikan.

_Good work._

Natsume looked between the two of them emotionlessly, and Mikan nearly broke down. _He's only a boy, Sakura. He's not worth it. Remember?_

She remembered.

Finally, Natsume turned to Luna. "I need to talk to Mikan privately." he said. He wasn't asking permission.

Luna flashed Mikan a triumphant smile, which Mikan returned. Mikan tapped the jeweled edge of her sunglasses, meaning, _Beat it, Kazoumi. It's my job._

Luna nodded, almost imperceptibly, kissed Natsume on the cheek before he could blast her again, and skipped away, calling after her, "See you, Michan!" She sent a quick look along with her parting line: _Don't blow this, Sakura. Remember last time?_

Mikan did remember last time.

She winced, and almost thoughtlessly, crossed her arms over her chest tightly, in a closed position.

Once Luna had pranced out of sight, Mikan pushed her glasses higher up her nose and observed him cautiously. "Hello, Natsume. Are you-"

Before she could finish, Natsume had taken her wrists and shaken her. Her eyes widened.

"What's wrong with you?" he hissed. "Have you totally lost your mind? Kazoumi's tried to kill you- both of us- a bunch of times! Are you seriously stupid enough to believe she means well now?"

He shook her again, and her sunglasses slipped off the bridge of her nose and clattered noisily to the floor. Their eyes met solidly, without Mikan's physical wall.

She looked absolutely terrified.

But not of him. Of something she had just lost.

Natsume stopped shaking her and leaned in closer. Her eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights, and she let out an almost inaudible whimper. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek. "Mikan...?"

She snapped her gaze away from his. _FAILED! FAILED! You're a failure! You know what this means! _She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away from him, as if she was a child and he was a horrible, nasty thing she didn't want to look at. She was shivering violently, and Natsume tightened his grip on her. _You've failed, Mikan._

"Mikan. You've already lost faith in us?"

Mikan cracked open one eye to peek at him. His face was very close to hers now. He took her chin in his hand and turned it so they were almost exactly eye-to-eye, their noses touching. She could feel herself shaking. _Don't do this, Natsume._

_"_We can still help you, Mikan." Natsume said quietly. "Whether you think so or don't."

_No, Natsume, please...  
As if ensuring my own death wasn't heartbreaking enough...  
__You must focus, Mikan._

Mikan closed her eyes, took a shallow breath, and slapped Natsume's hand away. She bent and picked up her sunglasses, slipping them back into her hair. She glanced at him coldly. "If I remember correctly, Natsume," she said slowly, articulating every word, "it was you, not me, who made it very clear our partnership was over, am I wrong?"

She pushed past him, purposely bumping shoulders. She was almost entirely down the hallway when he called after her. "And I suppose you're going to go report to whatever ringleader you two are working for, Mikan?"

Mikan didn't stop, as instructed, though she did smile blandly. "I certainly am." she said brightly. "I'll be sure to tell him you said hello!"

_Sorry, Natsume..._

_But even you aren't ready for this one._


End file.
